


Only the Dead See the End of War

by MarsSoccer



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsSoccer/pseuds/MarsSoccer
Summary: 'No tears for me?''No, everyone dies around here.'_____________Or Collins is dying in front of Farrier and he needs to stay strong.





	Only the Dead See the End of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post in this fandom! I came up and wrote up this idea in just over an hour, so I'm almost certain there will be some errors. As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated! 
> 
> NB: In this Farrier's first name is Tom and Collins's is Jack.

It was never supposed to end like this.

In his mind, Collins had hoped that they would both see the end of the war and perhaps build a life together in a remote part of the country. It was all wishful thinking, he realises bitterly.

The reality is that he's going to die in a muddy field, miles away from the place he calls home - they will tack his name onto a long list of people who have died for this god forsaken war. He will be forgotten by many and remembered by a few and of that few, only one's world will fail to right itself in the aftermath. 

Collins doesn't think he has ever seen or heard Farrier this scared or panicked - not even when he was shot down over Dunkirk. He is always calm in the face of everything, Farrier. Maybe this is why it pains Collins to see him like this - to see him so completely lost. 

He reaches out for Farrier's hand, holding it tightly between his. He gives it what he hopes is a reassuring squeeze but deep down he knows it's more for him than Farrier; they have both seen enough of war to know how this will end. Still though, a man can hope.

"No tears for me?" he asks, his voice sounding weak and raspy to his ears. 

"No," Farrier replies with a shake of his head,  "everyone dies around here". 

Collins nods his agreement, suddenly too tired to speak. He can hear somebody calling him, telling him it is time to go. He locks eyes with Farrier for what will be the last time and gives him a soft smile.

"I love you, Tom," he whispers softly.

"I will always love you, Jack," Farrier tells him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Collins never feels Farrier's teardrop land on his cheek.

 


End file.
